Items
Searching (ctrl + F)in contents may speed your search for specific items. Items in classification and alphabetical order. In the case of more than one classification, it is placed under the most commonly found one. Herb recipes from merchant ship is ignored. List is not complete as of the time of edit. List is based on version 2.42b. Raw Materials Raw materials can be found on the ground or in shrubs. Only the more late game usages are included, things like one time builds (armory, tannery etc) are not included. Bushs (Scout / Thief) There are Thief/Scout bushes on each islands, each produces items which some are unique meaning only from those bushes they are collected. * Scouts Bush - Produces Clay Mines, Clay Explosives (these items are considered magical item/scroll type and can not be carried more than 1 of each on trolls) Tips : Use Area Reveal with lv.2+ scout near the Scout bushes which are otherwise only seen when covered by the fog of war, once revealed, only scouts may extract the contents consisting of clay mines and clay explosives. Clay explosives randomly generate a number of observer wards within a large vicinity from where the clay explosives are used and are advised to be used immediately once obtained. Also massive stacking of clay mines at one point (i.e defensive spot, thief entering path or even aggressively near the enemy entrance spot) may instantly kill an enemy troll who traverses over the mines. The application of clay mines for offensive mine-laying is however limited due to troll inventory limitations, trolls are unable to carry numerous spell scrolls/clay mines at a single time. Take note that wild animals such as elks can also trigger the clay mine. * Thieves Bush - Randomly Produces items such as Food, Net (3 charge made from workshop), Mana Crystal (MC), Smoke Bombs, Medalion of the Thief, Dark rocks, health and Mana potions etc. Tips : Use Thief Windwalk skill right next to the Thief bush and if correctly used, it will reveal the thief bush sight. And use blink to get up, collect whatever, go back to base. Scouts are not needed for this job, since even a lv.1 Thief can blink up after the blink sight method. ++ Medalion of the Thief ++ item brought some issues to the balance of the ITT game and please avoid abusing the medalion until a more balanced version is released. Quick Note : Effect of the 'Medalion of the Thief' - Grants passive effects to an unsubed thief, the randomly triggered effects include smoke bomb, windwalk/invisibilty, stomp and the more traps, towers (def level increases) the more/often the effects are triggerd on the traps, towers, trolls. Basically turning the whole base Lock down situation. Lv.2+ Thief with 1 Medalion of the thief, 20~30 food, skel scroll can Blow up the whole base regardless of the number of traps/towers unless they have scout/mage/etc. (Talking about early-mid game) The possible counter plan could be like 2~3 omni towers with fireball scrolls + spears +stones in it, traps set around the base so smoke can not disable several traps altogether, Net or track/reveal ready. So when thief comes with the medalion, try to focus fire him for 1 combo kill scenario. For example(in a normal pub game), Stone from gatherer (1sec stun)-> stone by next troll(1sec) -> 1 more stone or fireball from tower(1sec) -> spear (1sec) -> 1 more stone or kill it while he's perma stunned. So it's basically going for perma stun combo until thief gets killed for 6~8 sec perma stun. However this requires a really well organised teamwork and plan, also considering the smoke bomb effect on the troll attacking thief and towers/traps, still Extremely hard (even harder set up and teamwork to kill a thief than those needed for a Disco Duck hunting) - and all these items must be made/shopped before thief comes (approx. first 4~5 mins possible) Considering requirements of the time, costs, effectiveness, teamworks, resourecs, defenses just to counter/kill 1 Thief with medalion + 20 food are hillarius. Or another possible and the most suitable & reasonable def plan is (quite sad to say this) just to let him come and go freely, don't even bother the thief coming and going stealing. Rather put everything on 1 hut or around the hut so Thief Can Not Pick up those items, eventually thief will use/waste his food from towers/traps and will have to retreat for more food from the base with 1 fire (from us, still better) and some bones or hides if not securely stored) Enemy Thief will be happy for raiding on your base, but he will soon get bored of the 'no-stealing' stealing work he does. Just show some laugh and intentional chats(to all) to the Thief to give him pressure and make fun of him(such as 'Please Come Again ;p' or like 'How many food did you waste for that fire? lol') for stealing nothing, so he will get stressed up and his teammates just eventually make him a secondary gatherer. That Thief was stealing lots of food from his base ;p Ground items Ground items are subject to a spawn rate and appear randomly all over the map. Flint Found: ground, troll shop, ships. Usage: Mainly for ingots, later used for fireball scrolls to equip in/on the omin towers x 3~5 (for instant fireballs kill) *After making the fire, flint remains on the slot which can be used for armory or saving for otherr fires. If you have 3 or more flints early game, do not bother picking them up if u need to swap for items (i.e swap flints with other valuable items for the tech, def, wards, mixing pot etc) Early Flints usage = Fire (1 flint remains) -> Armory ASAP , 2 Iron Ingots for Workshop *Done It's better to make a fire with resources you can collect from other islands since you can keep/save those resources on your main island when you are building up camp sites here and there. Mana Crystals Found: ground, troll shop, ships. Usage: Tele-beacons; used to upgrade Tele-beacons, Witch doctors hut; all spell scrolls, magic seed, spirit ward, clay mines; emp; mage masher; special coats/boots/gloves; Stick Found: ground, troll shop, ships. Effects: + 1 dmg Usage: Omnitower, Claypot, Fire, Tent, Trollhut, Witch doctors hut; magic seed, spirit ward; ensnare traps, all spears(optional), ensnare traps; beehive, blowdart, Used Widely for most buildings, def tower/traps, Vital material. ** Do not waste sticks for Traps, weapons. 'Bone' is your good old friend. And nearly endless in numbers mid-late game. Stone Found: ground, troll shop, ships. Effects: Usable (non-rechargeable). Stuns target. If target is a non-troll target, stun lasts extra long. Usage: Need ASAP 3 Stones for armory(early armory asap is crucial and the most important object for def) or used against snakes to prevent poisoning. Telebeacons, omnidefenders, Hatcheries(when you have a BM in the team) also need stones. Also used to make Weapons, or Ingots. or for Stone armor scroll. Tinder Found: ground, troll shop. Usage: Mainly for ensnare traps (armory) and nets (workshop). Can also be used for entangling roots scroll. Common Drops These items drop from non-boss creeps. Bone Found: All creatures drop except snake. Effects: + 2 dmg Usage: Often can be used for a substitute for sticks. Mainly used for ensnare traps, spears, axes and living dead scrolls. Elk skin hide Found: Elk drop. Effects: Slightly reduced heat loss. Usage: Mainly sold to merchant ships for money. Certain recipes require them too. Also the frequent & preferred hides to make Boats, Troll Huts, or Tannery items (to upgrade them for Adv. Tie4+ items) Wolf skin hide Found: Wolf drop. Effects: Slightly reduced heat loss. Usage: Mainly sold to merchant ships for money. Certain recipes require them too. Jungle bear hide Found: Bear drop. Effects: Slightly reduced heat loss. Usage: Mainly sold to merchant ships for money. Certain recipes require them too. Herbs Herbs are found in their respective shrubs with the exception of river root and river stem coming from the same shrub. These shrubs are all over the map. The coloured herb shrubs are more hidden than the others. Butsu Found: Haisetsu Usage: Dark Rock, HP potions, MP potions, Cure all, Fervor potion, Drunk potion, Nether potion Leaf of Blue Herb Found: Blue Herb Usage: Antimagic potion, Elemental shield potion, Disease potion, Fervor potion, Drunk potion, Nether potion, Gem of Knowledge, Essence of bees. Leaf of Orange Herb Found: Orange Herb Usage: Antimagic potion, Elemental shield potion, Disease potion, Fervor potion, Drunk potion, Nether potion, Gem of Knowledge, Essence of bees. Leaf of Purple Herb Found: Purple Herb Usage: Antimagic potion, Elemental shield potion, Disease potion, Fervor potion, Drunk potion, Nether potion, Gem of Knowledge, Essence of bees. Leaf of Yellow Herb Found: Yellow Herb Usage: Antimagic potion, Elemental shield potion, Disease potion, Fervor potion, Drunk potion, Nether potion, Gem of Knowledge, Essence of bees. River Root Found: Water Herb Usage: Mix herbs to create: Spirit of water, HP potions, Dark Rock, Elemental shield Potion, Drunk potion. River Stem Found: Water Herb Usage: Mix herbs to create: Spirit of wind, MP potions, Dark Rock, Elemental shield potion, Anabolic potion, Nether potion. Buildings Armory Recipe: Flint Stone Stone Stone (troll inventory) HP: 250 Armor: 5 fortified Inventory: 6 slots no limitation. Skills: Quick-makes. Usage: Allows the creation of ensnare traps, spears, axes, ingots and some armors,boots and gloves. Ensnare Trap Recipe: Tinder Bone/Stick Stick (armory) HP: Attack: Armor: Skills: Usage: One of the essential defence buildings which prevents the opponent from running in taking items and just running straight out. It is possible to build over them so use strategically. Fire Recipe: Tinder Flint Stick (troll inventory) HP: 125 Armor: 5 light Skills: Cook Meat, Pack Up, Heat. Usage: Cook meat and pack up may be used by enemies if they have quick fingers. However an essential asset for the team as its the easiest method to raise your heat. Fires can also be used to scout locations for ships. Fires cannot be packed by the enemy anymore Mage fire Recipe: Fire ManaCrystal HP: 50 Armor: 2 light Skills: Cook Meat, Pack Up, Heat. Usage: Has stronger heat than fire and burns buildings faster in a slightly larger AOE. However it also has lower hp than the fire. Mixing Pot Recipe: Stick Clayball Clayball Clayball (troll inventory) HP: 150 Armor: 2 heavy Inventory: 6 slots no limitation. Skills: Mix herb Usage: Used to mix herbs. Quite useless if you have a herb-master telegatherer because he has the same skill. However always a good building to have to make use of unwanted herbs all over the map. Mud Hut Recipe: Clayball Clayball Clayball Clayball (troll inventory) HP: 250 Armor: Inventory: 6 slots no limitation Skills: Rest (200mp recovery) Usage: One of the common popular storage buildings while serving as a rest place. However the usage of clayballs may not be appropriate in certain strategies. Omnidefender Recipe: Stone Stick Stick Stick (troll inventory) HP: 225 Attack: 4~7 piercing 600range Armor: 5 fortified Skills: Troll targetting, Enemy targetting Inventory: 3 restricted (only: entangle scroll, fireball scroll, spears, nets) Smoke House Recipe: Stone Clayball Clayball (troll inventory) HP: 200 Armor: 5 fortified Skills: Get Corpse Inventory: 6 slots no limitation. Usage: A great asset for soloing hunters allowing them to store food, but in a team game its barely of any use and the materials should be used for other buildings. Spirit Ward Recipe: ManaCrystal Stick ManaCrystal ManaCrystal (witch doctor's hut) HP: 200 Armor: 5 light Usage: Resurrection building. In a normal game, get ASAP. Tannery Recipe: Stick Stick Stone Stone (troll inventory) HP: 275 Armor: 5 fortified Inventory: 6 slots no limitation. Skills: Quick makes. Usage: The building converts 2 hides into basic boots/armor or gloves. Many players find this rather useless till very late game as a ship sells fairly good boots/coats and glove and that the hides are worth quite abit of value themselves. So this is often unbuilt till late or bought from ship. Tent Recipe: Stick Hide Stick (troll inventory) HP: 160 Armor: 0 fortified Skills: Rest (80mp recovery), Pack Up Usage: A portable building for recovering mp without losing hp and heat. Teleport Beacon Recipe: Stone Stone ManaCrystal ManaCrystal (troll inventory) HP: 200 Armor: 5 fortified Inventory: 1 no restriction Skills: Teleport lv X Usage: Allows the teleportation of trolls to opposite of where he stands using the beacon as symmetry. Can be powered up by putting ManaCrystals inside. At level 4 can teleport up to roughly 1000 range. Troll Hut Recipe: Clayball Stick Stick Hide Hide (troll inventory) HP: Armor: Inventory: 6 no restriction Skills: Rest (200mp recovery) Usage: A more costly form of mp recovery building and storage than mudhut, wasting good sticks and expensive hides. However the reduced usage of clayball may allow things like mixing pot or transport ships to be built with them. Workshop Recipe: Stick IronIngot IronIngot (troll inventory) HP: 250 Armor: 2 heavy Skills: Quick make. Usage: Used to make items with more unique functionality such as the sonar compass to ping merchant ships, nets and even transport ships. Crafted Items Misc With the Disco Duck items. They cannot be dropped and cannot be moved around in your inventory. So it'd be wise to not use your gatherer to pickup as it may ruin his 6slot advantage. Also if ends up in your first slot, you won't be able to build anything. So if anything, try letting it hit the last spot when you pickup. Disco-Duck's Pinion of Fire Found : Disco-Duck drop. Effects : Grants the troll increased movement speed and a damaging heat aura which attacks periodically. Usage : Can not drop, Troll binded once picked up. The effect is much similar to fireball's damage and a decent amount of speed boost. Disco-Duck's Pinion of Pain Found: Disco-Duck drop. Effects: Grants the user an aura which automatically attacks enemies periodically (much like chicken's aura). Usage: Tactical fighting, chasing or retreating. Its a very useful item giving you basically chicken's powers. However you cannot drop this item so not advised for low-inventory slot trolls. Disco-Duck's Pinion of Shadow Found : Disco-Duck drop. Effects : Grants blur/shadowing passive to the troll, and gives increased movespeed over time. (Increases the bonus/effect periodically meaning faster & blury troll) Usage : Can not drop, Troll binded once picked up. Can not use/click on it. Best with nearly anyone, speedy stealthy. Horn of the Mammoth Found: Mammoth drops 2. Effects: Gives the user the option to fully recover their Hp, Mp or Heat when used. Reusable with cooldown. Also causes a slow stump around the user on any nearby enemies. Usage: Very useful in exploring especially when -rh, -safe isn't on. Battle purposes may not be worth its spot unless a mage (for energy). Magic Found: Spawn Effects of the item Magic are as follow in rough percentages. 30% lose a certain %(from 10~99 known so far) of hp. 10% full recovery 10% instant death (suicide) 10% turns current time to the middle of night 10% meteor on the spot (damages everything, enemy and allies - 1 meteor does not destroy most buildings but dmg them to red hp, it does dmg to fire too lol) 10% creates 2 mana crystal 20% spawn disco duck (if Mammoth is alive, this one will have no effect) Medallion of Courage Found: Disco-Duck drop, Mammoth drop, Alligator drop, The One drop. Effects: Gives +3 to str, agi and intelligence. If used with corresponding class at lv8, it'll allow the user to become their super-class (ultimate class). Usage: To check the class, put it on the ground and click it. It'll have the class name written there. The +3 stats is not worth one slot of your inventory, so don't carry them around for no reason. Just use them for class-changing if not destroy them so your opponent can't get them. Or You may even try to Trade your useless medals for the medals that the enemy team has/could have.